Peru and the Anglophone World
Please describe any themes or topics you would like to be included withing the general field "Peru and the Anglophone World" or write a comment below on existing suggestions. Peru and the Anglophone world Suggestions for future fields of study/collections/topics 1. Peru and the Anglophone world Introduction. The Peruvian world: history; international relations and cultural and development studies; the Peruvian disapora. Varying definitions of the Anglophone world – see Annexe 3. Series of master conferences & lectures. Guides to reading & viewing – see Annexe 2 for example or simulation; Multi-perspective topics – for example see “Leguía: moving from Anglo to American” Annexe 1. 2. Migration The first English-speaking migrant in Peru symbolically was the devout English catholic who smuggled the “Luren” reliquaries out of the England of Henry VIII at the time of the reformation and dissolution of the monasteries (cerca 1530/50) and brought them to Peru. The first Peruvian to make a mark in Britain was the Arequipeño Jesuit priest, Viscardo y Guzmán, expelled with the rest of the Jesuits and became a now-celebrated precursor of independence. 3. History of ideas, concepts and historiographies Ways of doing history / historiographies in Peruvian History. Historiographies in American and British Peruvian Studies etc; long term waves in history. Ideas, concepts and ideologies. Philosophy of history. N-period hypothesis. The classical and horizons. Developing multi-perspective histories (i.e. a balance of Peru, US, UK perspectives) 4. Differences in the pre-formative period Late start versus slow start theories in the pre-formative period. Pre-Chavin/Garagay in Peru. Gap analysis. Dates for the shifts in major technologies Britain, Ireland and Ancient Peru and North America. Difference within/out. First cities. 5. The “contact” effect ''' The effect of Peru and the Americas on GB and Europe after 1492/1532. Assessing the effect of the Americas on global divergence, Needham-type theories etc. Significance of pre-Elizabethan changes. '''6. Renaissance and reformation effect Coincidence in history:' '''1532 dissolution of the monasteries and the invasion of Peru. Philip II of Spain – was he also “King of England”. Catholic-Protestant divergence. English, afterwards British, rivalry with Spain. Renaissance science “migrates” to northern Europe. '''7. The debate regarding treatment of the indigenous peoples' Las Casas (mis)presented by the Anglophone world. Guilt for war / attitude and policies to indigenous peoples? The vision of the vanquished and the view of the victors. The debate in the North. The Black Legend. Northern scholarship (including linguistics) and the understanding of “the other”. 8. Comparative colonial experience North and Latin America. ''' The master work is undoubtedly that by Sir John Eliott who was primarily a hispanist (but now also a Latin Americanist). Whilst dismissing some of the old (Hollywood) chestnuts re the colonial experiences, a more detailed understanding of those periods enhances the contemporary take on Peru and the Anglophone World. The relatively new field of Atlantic studies also helpful. '''The Enlightenment and Counterreformation '''1746 Tsunami, Paine, 1763/4, Tupac Amaru and other insurgencies, Washington, Pazos Kanki, etc. '''Independent Peru and the English-speaking world. Intense collaboration between GB and Bolivar and to an extent with San Martin aided creole independence. The parallel objectives of excluding the US and France were only partially successful – in the case of the former only temporal and the latter mainly in the commercial sphere. The following topics have been suggested: Canada and the San Martin model. M'aritime Studies: '''GB, United States, Peru. The Hidalgo, Pacocha and other (many) incidents. '''Ayacucho: '''Chanka Quechua, Sendero, the campesino question, Huamanga and modernity. '''Cultural domain: '''Peruvian literature and the Anglophone world; British and US literature and South America. Music: American and British music and Peruvian / Latin music. '''Slavery: '''GB, US and Peru; the British Navy and anti-slave trading Atlantic and Pacific. '''The US civil war, the European powers and Latin America. Cycles and bonanzas:' economic dependency - Peru, Britain and the US The Británico master conference.' Markham:' precursors and successors. '''The American model debate. '''Anglophone re other worlds e.g. France. '''The World Wars: '''impact for each country. '''This Pilot study - '''Augusto B. Leguía: moving from Anglo to American; 1903 to 1930 The Leguia Years; the passing of economic dominance from Britain to the United States follows. Category:Peruvian Studies